The Battle of Castle Ravenhill
by RYoung
Summary: Orcs Vs Empire, slaughter on a mass scale.


The Battle for Ravenhill Castle  
  
The troops made ready for battle. General Klaus Zimmerman, Commander of the Ravenhill garrison, stood on the central keep surveying his men. The units of archers lined the rampart above the main gate. The Marksmen, the unit of mercenary crossbowmen, prepared themselves on the northwest tower, their captain Maximilian Damark shouting his orders. On the northeast tower, the two cannons were going through final checks. Next to the cannons, the experimental 'Hellblaster' cannon was being prepared; its eight barrels could supposedly fire in quick succession. Down in the courtyard the knights were ranking up by the side gate, they would attack the enemies' flank if the main gate was breached. The units of swordsmen and spearmen were lining up back from the gate; they would be first to fight any that entered the castle. Behind them a small unit of Halfling archers were ready to protect the food store. Luther Flamestrike, master fire wizard, stood with the cannons. His unlikely companion, Vladimir Stormbringer ice mage of the north, stood with the crossbowmen. Ragnar's Wolves, a troop of mercenary horsemen travelling with the wizards, had just returned from their scouting mission.  
  
They had reported that the enemy army was huge with some powerful siege weapons. Klaus moved down the tower steps to the courtyard, his greatsword bodyguard following him their double-handed swords shining in the sunlight.  
  
  
  
As he walked down stairs the first orcs appeared over the horizon, the rest of the unseen horde raising a great dust cloud. As he marched past the spearmen he heard a group of them speaking.  
  
"Why are we getting ready now? We have at least a day before the siege should begin. ", A young soldier commented.  
  
"I don't know, but there must be a reason." another said  
  
"Why do you believe we had a day?" The General asked them, walking up behind them.  
  
"Well they have to set up camp and dig their own defences General, don't they?"  
  
"Orcs waste no time with things like that", the Captain answered grimly, "We have two hours at most". Klaus walked away leaving the young warriors in a shocked silence.  
  
Most of the Greenskin horde was visible now. Undisciplined Mobs of Orcs and Goblins were moving quickly toward the castle. He could pick out one mob pushing a large battering ram, two others had siege towers. A group of foul Trolls were with the front line, each with some kind of large weapon. Swarms of small Greenskins scampered around the feet of their larger cousins. The horde was halfway to the castle, and more kept appearing.  
  
"Cannon crews, fire as soon as the Orcs are in range. Archers and crossbows do the same, and get those Halflings out of the store. Spellcasters be ready to use your magic"  
  
A few moments later the cannons fired. The two taking out twenty between them, the hellblaster taking out forty. The Orcs kept coming despite their loses. A flaming skull flew from the hand of Flamestrike, incinerating many orcs causing Goblins to flee. Stormbringer froze a whole mob of Goblins with an icy tornado. The orcs were now preparing their own war machines. Two great catapults were set up; next to each was a machine like a large slingshot.  
  
The Orcs stopped, just out of bowshot; the cannon crews were still loading their machines, the wizards preparing their next spells. As the cannons prepared to fire, the Greenskin horde charged.  
  
The cannons fired, followed by the hellblaster. Many Orcs fell but more quickly took their place. Fire and ice magic also took their toll on the horde. Goblins fled while Orcs just laughed. The Orc catapults fired, falling short of the walls and causing more damage to their own side.  
  
The large slingshots fired, Klaus was sure the missiles were living Goblins with large bat like wings strapped to their arms. As they got closer, he was surprised to find he was right. One Goblin crashed into the wall, causing a large crack to appear, the other flew over their heads shouting "WHEEEEEEE", before smashing into the rear wall, dieing instantly.  
  
The ram and siege towers were getting closer, arrows and crossbow bolts unable to damage them. The hellblaster turned to face one of the towers. It fired twice, and then exploded killing crew and some of the archers in a huge fireball.  
  
"New ideas never work", Klaus muttered.  
  
One of the shots found its mark however, hitting the base of the tower, snapping a support beam, and causing it to topple over onto a mob of Goblins. One of the boulders from the catapults hit the wall, causing more cracks to appear. Two more Goblin Doomdivers came flying at the wall. One was on target weakening the wall further, the other landed in the courtyard killing three spearmen and wounding others. The battering ram was almost at the gate, a few of the Orcs pushing it were slain by arrows but it would not be enough.  
  
Thankfully the Greenskins pushing the other tower had started squabbling among themselves.  
  
"I can't let this undisciplined mob take the castle", The Captain thought, "I've been fighting Orcs for twenty years, I won't be defeated now".  
  
The ram struck the gate and the whole wall shook. The Trolls had picked up a large log from the ruined siege tower; they ran and hit the damaged wall causing the cracks to widen,  
  
"That wall can't take much more", someone shouted.  
  
Klaus knew he was right.  
  
"Knights", he yelled, "Go out and attack those Trolls, Ragner go out and weaken the front line".  
  
The elite warriors and mercenaries obeyed, exiting though the side gate to confront their targets. A large explosion signalled that one of the cannons had misfired, the blast took out both cannon crews, Flamestike was also slain in the huge fireball. The final spell of the wizard took effect, as a huge flaming meteor landed in the midst of the horde; even this did not stop the Greenskins.  
  
"We're in a lot of trouble", Klaus muttered.  
  
Boulders, Doomdivers and Trolls hit the walls, the wall hit by the trolls collapsed. Many of the archers fell to the ground and were quickly clubbed or eaten by Trolls. As the foul beasts roared in celebration, the Knights charged. One Troll was slain, but three Knights were pulled down in the first few seconds. Ragnar's men charged a mob of Goblins, slaying many before being surrounded.  
  
The crossbowmen and remaining archers kept firing at the siege tower, killing Orcs and slowing it down. Stormbringer send shards of ice flying at the tower, the impacts splintering wood and causing the tower to crack down the middle. The two halves collapsed on the orcs pushing them, crushing many Green bodies. The battering ram hit once more and the gate gave way. Orcs poured through, the first were felled by the Halfling's bows as the rest charged the men below.  
  
"Archers, crossbows keep firing, Knights, no mercy, no retreat. Ice Mage keep freezing their black blood, Greatswords with me, all will fight to the death". Klaus ordered, his voice like thunder, "Death will come soon", he added in a whisper.  
  
He and his bodyguard moved to charge the Orcs pouring though the gate. As they entered the courtyard, the orc warlord entered the castle. Klaus instantly charged at him stopping in front of the green beast. As the Greatswords fought with the Orcs, Klaus and the warlord started their duel.  
  
"Give it up Humie", the huge Orc bellowed his red eyes like pools of pure hatred, "No one beats Ghazgrim Skinchewer".  
  
"Well let's change that", Klaus roared in defiance.  
  
The monster ran at him, axe raised, slab like muscles flexing under dark green skin. Klaus readied his sword. The weapons met, neither one giving way. The Orc attacked with a fury of blows, each was parried skilfully by the sword and shield of Klaus. Ghazgrim attacked with added ferocity this time his doing damage, the rusted blade cutting into Klaus' side. The Orc bellowed in victory before Klaus ran his sword through its chest with his dieing strength.  
  
"Yer too late Humie", it gasped, yellow fangs exposed by an evil grin, then toppled over.  
  
The warlord was slain, but it was too late. The last of the Knights were slain by Trolls, Ragnar's Wolves were overcome by the sheer weight of numbers, the last of the courtyard defence crumbled and the Greenskins were now in combat with the archers and Marksmen. The Ice Mage made one last attempted to cast a spell, but was soon cut down. The last thing Klaus Zimmerman saw was the crazed grin of an out of control, Goblin Doomdiver as it hit him, square on the chest black and red blood covering his eyes, and then darkness.  
  
Morgan Burnheart made his way to Ravenhill castle with his army. He had received the message a week ago.  
  
"Reinforce Ravenhill castle immediately", he muttered; "It can hold off an attack for weeks, well orders are orders. Still we can afford to take our time. After all, the Greenskins have to set up camp and dig defences"  
  
"Sir", the scout called, "Ravenhill has been over run, the garrison has been slaughtered, the Orcs are fighting amongst themselves but there are still too many"  
  
"Damn, oh well men back to the tavern" 


End file.
